Demonology 101
by Sparkling Cyanide
Summary: After yet another fight with Inuyasha, Kagome is left to break an unholy alliance. But first she must make an alliance of her own. crossover with Harry Potter


A/N: This is an Inuyasha/Harry Potter Crossover with a little bit of Faust thrown in for good measure. It takes place after the fourth book in the Harry Potter series, a theoretical fifth year if you will. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Demonology 101  
  
A flash of lightning briefly illuminated an abandoned classroom deep within the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Had anyone bothered to give the room a glance at that moment, they would have seen a petite black-haired girl sitting on the dusty floor slowly and laboriously tracing an ancient magical pattern onto the hardwood.  
  
As Kagome set up her demonology experiment, it occurred to her that perhaps summoning a demon in a secluded area of the school without supervision was not a good idea. Given the extraordinarily large number of things that could possibly go wrong with this magic, it was probably not a good idea under any circumstances at all but it was part of her final exam and she needed the practice.  
  
Kagome tensed as a crash of thunder rumbled overhead, following the lightning. She had been studying here for hours and the isolation was finally starting to get to her. It was now midnight- the witching hour- the perfect time for summoning as the spiritual barriers between this world and beyond were weakest. The storm overhead would only add its power, strengthening the spell.   
  
The truly ideal time would have been the autumnal equinox, the time when the material world was faded and dying. But since Halloween had already passed, tonight was the best that could be hoped for. Kagome preferred it this way anyhow. The thought of that much power frightened her. Shaking off her growing feelings of apprehension, she forcefully reminded herself that she wasn't going to do any actually summoning anyway. She was only going to test and activate her seals. The real summoning would occur under a professor's supervision as part of her final exam.   
  
It had been a little over three months since Kagome had come to Hogwarts and she was still having problems fitting in. That's not to say that the people were unfriendly or the she had a poor grasp of the language. She just missed her friends in Sengoku Jidai.   
  
Kagome had left her life in the past rather abruptly, knowing that it would be difficult if not impossible to say goodbye. Shippo would whine and cry and find a way to blame Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku would look saddened and annoyed by the delay and Inuyasha... Kagome didn't even want to think about Inuyasha. They'd probably begin with a battle of wills and a battle of words and end with Inuyasha lying on the ground with a broken back. Not the sort of parting she wanted to remember. After all she wasn't just leaving to catch up on homework. She was going to study magic. It would be an asset. It would make the quest easier especially if she could master demonology. After being admitted to Hogwarts at a fifth year level, she was expected to stay for a least another two.  
  
Three years was a long time.  
  
Sometimes she bitterly regretted leaving her friends without a word but she consoled herself by knowing that after graduation she could apply to the Ministry for a time-turner. That way she could turn back those years and Inuyasha and the others would never know she'd been gone.  
  
Setting aside her spellbook and wand, Kagome thoroughly inspected her completed design - a five-point star inscribed in a circle surrounded by runes of power. Every line, every curve had to be perfect, smooth and unbroken. It wouldn't do to have the spell weaken at a critical moment. The demon must not be allowed to escape.   
  
All the books Kagome had read had been fraught with warnings and told tales of demonology experiments gone horribly awry. Here in the darkness, she vividly recalled accounts mortals who had been deluded by seductive demonic voices and made unbreakable bargains they later came to regret. The demons in these stories had been purposely left unnamed, but it was better that way. A name is a powerful thing in magic. To speak a name is to invoke a presence. If done properly, a single name could allow Kagome to summon a demon and bind it to her power.  
  
Kagome didn't want to do any summoning tonight. It was too dangerous. When the time came for her test, her instructor would provide a name and then remain close at hand in case anything when wrong. She didn't know the names of any demons anyway. Well... except for Shippo, Kirara... Inuyasha... But when last she checked, they were alive and well and much too good to end up in hell.  
  
Smiling at the thought of the friends she one day hoped to rejoin, Kagome resolved to simply test her wards and then call it a night. Besides, the sounds of the storm's thunder echoing though the empty halls was really grating on her nerves.   
  
Carefully speaking the words of the spell, she watched with satisfaction as the seals began to glow. Kagome was unable to enjoy the feeling for very long, as the lines and curve then caught fire and a flash of light appeared within the center of the circle.  
  
This shouldn't have happened, but what Kagome didn't know was that sometimes, on nights when magic is especially potent, thinking a name holds just as much power as speaking it. She could only stare mutely as the light coalesced into a recognizable physical form.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a little over a year since a light appeared in a window of the Riddle House. The light wasn't very assertive, tentative at best, emanating as it did from a lantern held by the cowardly Wormtail. It was doubtful that any of the unsuspecting Muggles in the village below would notice the light that streamed from an obscure attic window. If any did, such an occurrence would probably be immediately disregarded as rumors of hauntings and strange disappearances clung to the house giving it an aura of superstitious fear.  
  
Within the illuminated area, Lord Voldemort, bane of the wizardly world, waited impatiently, mentally cursing his servant's inability to locate a single object.  
  
"Wormtail," his dry voice hissed through the empty air. "I fail to see how a simple task can be so difficult."  
  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry Master." Wormtail stuttered, cringing at his lord's menacing tone. "I-I'm working as-as fast as I can." He then resumed his task of sifting through the crates that littered the floor with panicked vigor.  
  
"For your sake, you'd better be." Voldemort's voice then fell silent allowing the unspoken threat to linger in the air.  
  
Waiting any longer was simply intolerable. Already the Deatheaters were spreading fear and unrest, preparing the world for his coming. News of that nameless Muggle he had disposed of for snooping here had long ago blown over so it was safe to return to this house. That's not to say the great Lord Voldemort feared the Muggle authorities by any means. It was just easier for all concerned if his doings when unnoticed until the time was right. All he needed now was a tiny magical artifact that if used correctly would assure his victory.  
  
"M-M-Master?" Wormtail's stammering voice seemed loath to interrupt his lord's contemplation. "Is this what you were looking for?" From his place on the ground, he held aloft a small locked box that was intricately decorated with carved magical symbols.  
  
With a rasping snicker, Voldemort snatched that box from his servant's hands. Breaking a chain around his neck, he removed a small gold key that fit the lock perfectly.  
  
Opening this box was like unlocking memories that even the Dark Lord himself thought long forgotten...  
  
*  
  
Tom Riddle stood before the demon. An open demonology book lay on the floor beside him, momentarily disregarded. It worked! His mind shouted. It really worked!  
  
The book, pilfered from the library's restricted section of course, told the story of an evil demon, a sealed demon, who in exchange for freedom was willing to make a pact with mortals. The demon's name? Naraku.  
  
Tom had researched his options carefully. It wouldn't do to let the demon escape. He didn't want to get hurt so he kept it carefully bound and under his control.  
  
"Free me!" The demon demanded. The eyes, partially concealed by a baboon mask, glittered coldly.  
  
The look of malice unnerved Tom momentarily. He had obviously underestimated this demon's power, but he mustn't show fear. Tom knew that with all the spells and bindings in place, he had the upper hand so he must always appear to be in control.  
  
"Why should I?" he argued, hoping to sound more authoritative than he felt. He then watched in dreadful fascination as the demon's thin lips twisted into a cruel smile.  
  
"Because I know what it is you want Tom." Naraku watched with amusement as Tom lost his composure in shock. His thoughts were so obvious that might have been spoken out loud.   
  
How does he know my name?  
  
"I know what you want," the demon Naraku continued. "And I can give it to you."  
  
"How do you know what I want?" Having regained the power of speech, Tom was defensive and angry. "How do you know anything about me?"  
  
Naraku's smile widened at the outburst, a predatory gleam.  
  
"I know what you want because you want what I want," he paused. "Power."  
  
Tom was silenced - stunned.   
  
"Just think Tom," the demon's seductive voice gently lulled the boy into a false sense of security. "Set me free and I could give you more power than you ever dreamed possible. Muggles and Mudbloods will be unable to escape your wrath. Any pure wizard with any sense will worship you. Your name will not be spoken because you are so feared. You could live forever in infamy."  
  
For a moment Tom was carried away. At last he would be strong enough to get revenge for what they had done to him, for what they had done to his mother. But a sliver of doubt lingered in his mind, restoring him to a harsh reality.  
  
"What's in it for you?" he interrupted skeptically. "I mean, besides freedom. Surely your not just going to give me unlimited power and then walk away."  
  
The lingering doubts allowed Tom to recall the warning that is the first lesson of demonology. Make a deal with a devil and he'll send you to hell. But, a small voice in the back of Tom's mind tried to rationalize, hell would be of little concern if he could attain immortality.  
  
"How clever of you to question me." Naraku's voice sent shivers down his spine. "I'm glad you realize that I have my own agenda because I don't make bargains with fools. All I ask is that you do me one favor if and when I ask for it."   
  
*  
  
One favor.   
  
And as advance payment for that favor, Naraku had given him a crystal. The same crystal he now held in his hands.  
  
It was a strange thing, this Shikon no Tama as it was called. A small jewel, perfectly smooth and round, except for one piece which appeared to be missing. Voldemort had kept it for almost twenty years now and still Naraku hadn't come to collect his "favor", but if Voldemort had his way, he never would.  
  
Wormtail whimpered and cowered in a corner, desperately wishing he was elsewhere as his master began to laugh. As the high pitched, eerie sound raised the hairs on the back of his neck, Wormtail could only watch helplessly as the jewel began to glow. Its pale light surrounded his master restoring him, physically and magically, to his former days of glory.  
  
~*~  
  
It would seem this change in the balance of power passed by largely unnoticed by most people except for one. Miles away, a throbbing headache distracted Harry Potter for a critical moment during what would have otherwise been a relaxing game of wizard's chess.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was shocked. Before her stood a man she hadn't seen in months, one she cared for more than she was willing to admit. From the looks of things, he hadn't changed much in her absence. Inuyasha for his part stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, trademark scowl firmly fixed on his face.  
  
And he wasn't alone.  
  
Inside the circle, the soul-stealing snakes that were Kikyo's pets swam through the air around him, curling possessively around his body. Watching this, Kagome felt the pieces come together forming answer that the snake youkai's presence vaguely hinted at.  
  
"You went to hell with Kikyo!" The betrayal in her voice was so evident she could hardly speak.  
  
"I died!" His tone was vicious and bitterness could be seen in his yellow eyes. "And the dead aren't given much choice! Why do you care anyway? You abandoned us."  
  
He's right, Kagome realized as she sank to the ground with tears in her eyes. This is all my fault.  
  
"I-I didn't mean for this to happen," tears spilled onto her cheeks. "I was going to use time-travel magic to come back. That way I could have both lives! Then I'd never leave you."  
  
If Kagome thought she could appease Inuyasha with a simple explanation she was wrong. Inuyasha just eyed her coldly with disgust. Her broken sobbing wasn't helping her case either. It was too little, too late.  
  
Sniffling slightly and wiping away her tears, Kagome sought to break the awkward silence.  
  
"What- what happened?" she stammered tentatively.  
  
"What do you mean 'what happened?'" Inuyasha's temper exploded in a burst of accusations. "I died in case you haven't noticed! We all died! Once we realized you weren't coming back, we had nothing to do but take out Naraku ourselves. And as I was lying there on the ground, watching my life bleed away, thinking about how you betrayed us all, Kikyo came to me and together we embraced hell the way we should have fifty years ago!"  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Kagome desperately tried to rationalize the guilt. "I was going to come back--"  
  
"Yeah," he snidely cut her off. "With your time magic. I know! But you won't be given the chance you stupid wench." The insult lacked the affection that a one time would have accompanied it.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because!" He was exasperated with her stupidity. "Naraku's not going to let you."  
  
"But I thought--"  
  
"You thought we killed him." Inuyasha finished for her. "Well, we didn't. He was sealed. It was the best we could do under the circumstances, no thanks to you! And we only managed it with Kikyo's help!" Inuyasha put emphasis on the name knowing it would hurt her.  
  
It did.  
  
"But a human wizard by the name of Voldemort," he continued, watching her flinch, "set him free in exchange for power. And he's after you Kagome." his voice was lethal. "Because of you he never got all the shards."  
  
Kagome's hand instinctively clasped the pendant around her neck. Prickles of fear were beginning to make their way down her spine.  
  
"Don't kid yourself Kagome." Was Inuyasha's tone a warning or a threat? "He's powerful and he'll find you with Voldemort's help. It seems Voldemort has an interest in this school himself."  
  
Harry! Kagome recalled, too numb and shocked to respond.  
  
"If you're going to do anything about it," Inuyasha's sarcasm broke her out of her stupor. "You'll probably need this."  
  
Kagome watched in dreadful fascination as the snake youkai became agitated. Swirling around Inuyasha's body, they gathered small points of light in his outstretched hands. Once a large ball of light had formed, Inuyasha pushed it across the spiritual barrier between them. Kagome fell to the ground screaming as it collided with her. A sharp burning pain began in her chest and slowly spread to her outer limbs. Her mind went blank in terror as she was seized with convulsions.  
  
Inuyasha simply stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, watching it all dispassionately.   
  
"What was that?!" Kagome demanded, panic-stricken once the pain had eased enough to allow her to pull herself up off the floor. "How did it cross the wards?!" The old Inuyasha would never hurt her, but now Kagome was unsure. She had never seen him this cold, this bitter or this angry.  
  
"It's your soul, you dumb bitch! The part that Kikyo held!" There was no apology in his explanation. "You'll need her help if you want to survive." Kagome was left feeling vaguely uncomfortable at the thought of having to depend on Kikyo for anything.  
  
"Can you make it?" After all those bitter recriminations, was there hope in Inuyasha's voice? "Can you prove to me--to us," he quickly corrected himself, "that you didn't betray us?"  
  
Before Kagome was given the opportunity to respond, the soul-snakes wrapped themselves around Inuyasha, causing him to disappear.  
  
As the eerie light of the seals faded, all that was left of this seemingly innocent experiment was a pile of dust and ash.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is it too much? Asking for a normal school year for once!" Ronald Weasley struggled to keep his voice down after hearing Harry's news about his scar.  
  
It was well after midnight but Harry, Ron and Hermione, Hogwarts' intrepid trio, were still wide awake and sitting in the Gryffindor common room. The three had mutually agreed that it would be best to wait until the other students had gone to bed before they discussed their latest theories about You-Know-Who's doings. Fear was present, now more than ever, as most of the student body was still reeling with the shock of Cedric Diggory's death at You-Know-Who's hands.   
  
"Ron," Hermione's cold logic cut short his ranting. "We knew You-Know-Who was going to make a move. It was only a matter of time."  
  
Any thoughts of further discussion were abruptly cut short as they heard the portrait hole swing open.   
  
It was Kagome.  
  
From her first day at Hogwarts, the trio all agreed that there was something about Kagome that made them suspicious. For one thing, she was a transfer student into fifth year, which was almost completely unheard of. She also gave the impression that she knew too much or was hiding something, so while the three were not openly rude to her, they weren't overly friendly either.  
  
At the moment, the sight she presented would have made anyone stop in their tracks. She was sweating and out of breath as if she had run half the length of the school. Her hair was in wild disarray, strands of it clinging to cheeks that were sticky with tears. In her arms she clasped a wand, several scrolls and a large, heavy book. In short, she looked like she was ready to collapse.  
  
Although the three viewed her with suspicion, they couldn't help but view her with a little concern as well.  
  
"Harry? Ron? Hermione?" Kagome gasped as soon as she gained enough breath to speak. "I need your help." 


End file.
